


Meet in The Middle

by tardisplier



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisplier/pseuds/tardisplier
Summary: Coming home from College on a break, I am told that my childhood best friend and next door neighbor Mark is home as well.  We go to the treehouse that sat on the property line to catch up.





	Meet in The Middle

Crunching of fall leaves filled my ears and the fall wind lapped lovingly at my flannel covered skin. I was home visiting family and I haven't been home in a few years because of my job. I worked as a teacher in Montacova, a few hundred miles away from here. There was just something about being back home that made me feel nostalgic. I had so many memories in this town, my hometown of Cincinnati. Being back in the house I grew up in brought up a lot of fond memories...most of them involved my best friend at the time, Mark.

As kids, we always playing together. Our families had been friends for a long time, so if they couldn't find one of us, they knew where the other was at. We did everything together. Ride bikes, skip rocks in the crick behind his house and even more special, played in our awesome tree house. Our parents realized they had a tree on the property line between both houses and decided to build us a tree house. Both of our dads put a lot of effort into it and we had our most fondest memories there. Wooden planks used as stairs nailed into the trunk, a tire swing and regular swing on each of the strongest branches on each side of the stairs, a planked deck and railing surrounding the maple wood tree house. Inside our mothers put in curtains and a flag on the top of the roof. Little touches of both of our homes inside make it extra special.

That was our safe place throughout the years. We held meetings, sleepovers, play dates with our other buddies, played pirate ships, castle takeover and even used it as a mini house sometimes. My play kitchen was in there along with our little table set and Mark's old toy chest kept all of our laser tag stuff safe and out of sight. I couldn't help but smile, thinking about all the mischief we got into...and then a sad pang of guilt and longing hit me as I thought of how long it had been since we talked. Once we both hit high school, we didn't hang out as much...he was always on dates or playing video games with his guy buddies, while I was with my girlfriends hanging at the mall. Occasionally I would go to the tree house when I was sad, stressed or depressed to help get away from everything and think. This was a place of comfort for me, being surrounded by more innocent times.

The last time I talked to Mark was when we was leaving for college. He wanted to stay on campus to have some space to himself and 'experience college life to the fullest.' I moved hundreds miles away because I landed a scholarship that I just couldn't deny. He was packing up his car, saw me and gave me one last hug and a 'we'll keep in touch' and off he went into the horizon. It's been 8 years and the only trace I found of him was on YouTube. I was flipping through one day and the channel MarkiplierGAME came up in my suggested channels. I saw the thumbnails of a game I was playing at the time and started to watch...only then I had realized what Mark had been up to the last few years. I smiled and knew he was happy, finally doing what he loved.

Here I stand a few years later, recalling all these memories and wonder what and where he was. I missed him dearly and wished I could talk to him again. I shook myself out of the reverie and went downstairs to help mom with dinner. I got into the kitchen and saw mom chopping up carrots for stew and grabbed the bag of potatoes and started to peel them. Mom noticed and smiled at me. We caught up about what had been happening at the school and about my new apartment and all the unpacking I still had to do. Mom and I talked every week, but it was different in person...just being able to see her reactions and have her in front of me meant the world. I knew she missed me and with Dad gone off on his business trips all the time, she was lonely. 

I was helping her get dinner ready for later when she said, "Remember Mark from next door? He just so happens to be home too this weekend." My heart stopped. "Oh really?" I shakily let out. "Yea!" she said excitedly, still over at the stove. "You should call him over. You guys have a lot to catch up on!" She handed me the phone and said, "Here, it's ringing." I panicked as I fumbled with the cordless phone and put it to my head. "Oh, hi! Yes, it's y/n. I know it's been a long time. Yea, mom told me Mark was home. Oh really? That would be great. Thank you. Good talking to you too. OK, bye bye." I hug up the phone back on the wall and stood there in shock. "So, what did she say?" I turned to her and said, "Mark is home and he's gonna meet me at the old tree house in a few minutes." "Oh, that's nice dear. Have fun!" She said, without even turning to me. I turned to the coat rack by the door, threw on my coat and out the door I went.

Walking through the brisk air, my thoughts surrounded me and I could hear my heart beat in my ears. I hadn't seen Mark in so long and I wasn't sure how to go about it. How much has he changed? What does he look like now? What has he been up to? Does he have a girlfriend? My heart stopped momentarily at the thought. It is ridiculous to think this way...if he has a girlfriend, good. He deserves to be happy. My train of thought vanished as I looked up to the tree a few feet in front of me to see a mop of black hair coming from the window of the tree house. The breath was taken from my body. He really is here. I felt like I was my teenage self again...giddy.

As I approached the ladder to climb up, I hadn't noticed how much I started to shake until I grabbed the first piece of wood nailed to the large tree trunk. I slowly made my way up as I saw a hand reach from the deck downward to pull me up. I grabbed it firmly and heard a voice say, "Watch that last one...it's a doozy! I think it needs nailed down again." I was pulled up and met with the soft brown eyes that I had knew all of my life. "Hey, Y/N. It's so good to see you again." His smile radiated across his features and I was taken back. I didn't think he could get any more handsome but I was happily proved wrong. He grew into his features that made him cute as a child, but they defined him more now as an adult. His hair was grown out but perfect for him. I couldn't believe the person standing in front of me was my whole world just a few years ago. I couldn't help but smile back and say, "I'm so glad to see you too....I missed you." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I was being pulled into his arms. My senses were assaulted by his scent. Masculine but with a hint of spice and a scent that was uniquely him. I grabbed on tighter and breathed him in. I could feel the definition underneath my fingers and realized just how much he had grown up. He seemed so familiar but so different. I couldn't wait to get to know this version a little bit better.

As he pulled away I heard him let out a content sigh and turned to sit on the carved wooden bench by the window. He smiled and patted next to him. In a winey voice, trying to immitate his voice when we were younger, he said. "Come on Y/N...I'm not gonna bite." He broke out in to a grin and so did I. I sat down next to him and we both let out a laugh.

We spend the next few hours, catching up and reminiscing about our past adventures from when we were kids. "Remember when Kenny Thompson jumped off the tree across the way and told his mom that it was this one?" "Yeah and MY mom grounded me for 2 weeks!" I grumbled and he snickered. "But remember we passed notes in between our bedroom windows?" I blushed and looked at the ground. "Yeah, you always did make the most awesome paper planes." He smiled and looked down at the dirt on the edge of his shoe

It got quiet for a moment as I had to ask something that had been bothering me for some time. "What ever happened between you and Stacy?" I rung my hands and looked at the floorboards, memorizing the marbling of the wood. Stacy was his high school sweetheart and the last thing I knew they had broken up last year. "She um..." he started, looking down at he floor, head hung. "We dated for awhile, on and off...having one issue after another but there was always one that kept coming up. She kept insisting that I follow my heart and she and what I was doing wasn't apart of that. Just to prove her point, I had found out she had been cheating on me with her College Professor. They ended up getting married after she got pregnant. Or that is what I heard." I was sad for him. I knew how badly he loved her. "What about you? Who is the lucky guy who had stole your heart?" He looked up at me with sad eyes and a smile that didn't match.

I looked into his eyes and I had to tell him the truth...kinda. "There has been only one, Chase. I met him the first year in school. We dated for a few months and things were going well...atleast I thought...until I found out him and Chelsea, my college BFF in my bed mid orgasm. Without saying anything, I turned around and left. I haven't spoken to them since. I went the next day and grabbed my things while they were in class. Last thing I heard, they are married and have 3 boys."

"But there hasn't been anyone since? He was your first boyfriend wasn't he?" Mark asked me with a sincere look. I shook my head yes. "Well, why didn't you date anyone before him or after him...or even him after all? I am just curious. You always seemed like a Single Suzie type to me."

My heart beat furiously within my chest and my thoughts tangled in my mind. It's time to tell him...but how? I took a solid breath and let it out slowly. "The...There was this guy I liked...I had known him for a long time but he never saw me in that kind of light...all I ever wanted was to be his girl but when I finally realized that wasn't going to happen I had to give up on it. I met Chase shortly after and then I realized after the breakup that the heartache wasn't worth it and love will come when it's ready and whomever I'm supposed to be with."

"Well whomever this mysterious guy is, he is lucky. He will have a girl with a heart of gold and unconditional love. I wish I had someone who loved me that much." My heart began to race and I started to ring my hands together. I knew he'd catch on quickly so I put them in the pockets of my hoodie. "So I should tell him huh?". He seemed taken back with my question. "Yeah, are you still in contact with him? Does he know that you like him?" "I uh...I still see him occasionally but no, he doesn't know." I studdered, looking down at the floor. Mark grabs my arm and says, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Looking up to his face I saw the smile I had grown to love and the twinkle in his eyes that drew me in from day 1. Without even thinking, I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his in a fierce kiss. I felt his body go rigid and then relax into my touch, along with his lips softly giving into mine. My head was spinning. We finally pulled away when the need for oxygen was too great.

Gasping for breath I fluttered my eyes open to see his staring back at me, moving with the same motions. This only went on for a little while until he broke the silence and the eye contact. "Not...not that I'm complaining or anything, but...What was all that about?" Suddenly, I felt small and insecure. "I...um..." I couldn't look him in the eye and let him see my blushed cheeks. My thoughts were spinning in my head as the reality of the situation came down upon me. As I fought the inner struggle with myself, I felt his hand across my cheek and brought my face up to his. "If I may be frank, do you know how long I have waited for you to do that?" He grinned. I couldn't move. I was lost in his eyes and the gravity of the situation...I didn't wanna make myself a fool anymore than I already had. Realizing I didn't respond and seeing the blush across my cheek, he stroked it reassuringly. "Am I the mysterious guy?" I saw the blush finally rise to his cheeks and I was in awe. I didn't trust my voice at this point and I just shook my head yes. He moved his head closer to mine, resting his forehead on mine in the process, feeling his breath on my face. 

In a whisper that I barely heard, he said, "Good...because you were the girl for me too." Before I could realize what was going on, one hand graced the back of head, entangling in my hair and the other caressing my lower back. His lips touched mine in a sense of lightening and pure want. My body was magnetized to his, trying to get as close as possible. The kiss was intense but slow...all of the pose years of pent up frustration, the moments I had come close to telling him but didn't...those nights I'd lie awake at night, looking to his window to catch a peak at him...and uh...*cough* other things...everything came to a head, here and now. I wrapped my hands in that luscious head of hair of his as my other hand tightened around his back, clinging onto his flannel. He pulled back slightly with a look of lust into his eyes, him knowing me so well that I wouldn't have even kissed him if I hadn't wanted this too or if I wasn't comfortable. His hand pulled the curtain shut on the window beside us and smirked.

He leaned into my lips more, softly suckling on them and it made me shiver with want. I felt my core throb and tingle then pool with wetness as I let out a small sigh that he picked up on immediately. His hands went to my butt and lifted me onto his lap. I gasped into the kiss as I his bulge press against my core. God, he must want this just as much as I do. That took me by surprise and I was flattered. I knew what I wanted and I was willing to risk it all right here and now for this moment. Luckily, the treehouse was on the back end of both properties so it would be far enough away for no one to see anything but we could hear if someone was coming over here, not that anyone would. It hadn't been occupied for years.

(A/N-This is where I lost 3000+ words on a draft so I am re writing the scene a year later so if it's shit, I'm sorry)

Kissing him with a renewed vigor, I could feel my shyness start to melt away. The velvet feel of his hair and the soft supple tenderness of his lips sent me into sensory overdrive. I heard a muffled grunt come from him as he slowly started to grind against me. I moaned softly into the kiss as breathlessly we pulled away from each other.

Staring into his lust driven eyes I whimpered and ground against him, matching his slow pace. His eyes fluttered closed and a low growl vibrated they the small space. After a few moments, his hands snaked between us and started to caress my thigh...my breath hitched as his hands danced at the fly of my jeans. "You don't know how bad I wanna slowly strip every piece of clothing off of you but it would be hard to explain if we are completely naked." He breathed. I felt his hand start to undo the button but also grab the huge flannel blanket I had wrapped around me a few moments prior. "Slip off your jeans baby." His voice went an octave lower. My breath was ragged as it took a moment to process the request.

I slowly slipped one leg off me and sat back down on his lap as my hand trailed the outline of the bulge clearly in his jeans. My eyes met his as my hands fluttered over the button and zipper. With a curt nod, I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his tight jeans and pulled him thru the flap in his boxers. His eyes slowly slid closed as he bit his lip and lightly growled. All I could do was stare in amazement and try to keep my breathing under control.

His eyes flashed to mine again and gave me a shit eating from and tries to also calm his breathing. "I promise next time will be slower and on a bed and everything you would ever want...but you have no idea how long I've wanted this too." He took a deep breath as his eyes drifted all over my body. "How many nights I laid awake in my room, looking to your window and fantasizing about you and I sneaking up here...together" he moaned as I felt his hands on my bare hips, stroking a soft circle into them. It made me shiver.

So many things were running thru me, thoughts, feelings...all I could muster was a quiet, "Me too." I saw his breath catch and a soft moan vibrate thru his chest as he leaned in swiftly and kissed me passionately. His teeth were biting my lips as he whimpered into my mouth and I moaned helplessly into him. His hand coasted to my backside, grabbing and massaging it. I nipped his lip in response. I felt him smile against my lips and a low growl was heard. He pulled away from me as he felt me start to stand up. With a huge smile on my face, I placed my hands on his shoulders.

His eyes were blown wide and his chest heaved as I hovered over his bare lap. Without a word since no words were needed, the look in our eyes were enough, I slowly sat down, moaning softly as I felt him start to enter me. 'Holy shit he's big...' was the only coherent thought I had in my head as I watched his facial expressions. 'God he is gorgeous.'

"Y/N..."he moaned out as his grip on my hips tightened. I bit my lip as I slowly slid down inch by inch until I bottomed out. We stayed like that for a few moments, both of us shaking from excitement and lust and our panting was the only thing to be heard in the wooden space. Mark broke the silence and said, "You feel amazing..." he purred as his lips started to kiss and trace my neck. I let out a low moan as my hands tightened in his hair and felt the moan he let go into my neck.

I started to move slowly and he followed suit, moving with me, slowly but surely increasing the pace. Both of us were so lost in sensation that we couldn't speak. The moans, groans and breathing were enough to communicate the mutual message-

'Why didn't we do this sooner?'

I felt his teeth sink into my neck and in response, I rotated my hips, loving the way he filled me. "Mark..."I groaned, my hips not faulting. I felt my name being moaned into my neck like a prayer. The brutal pace that we had built up to was becoming too much. His lips trailed down to my chest, his impatience coming in handy as he took me out of my shirt and his lips attached to my nipple, lavishing it with his lips and tongue and sending shock waves of pleasure thru my body as I tugged on his hair.

Hearing his repeated grunts against my chest and the pace had quickened, I knew it wasn't gonna be long for both of us. "Mark...fuck...I...oh I...I'm..." I squeaked as my body froze and I came hard around him, rippling and convulsing harder than I ever could have imagined. Feeling myself coming down, I felt his hips stutter against me and heard him moan my name as I felt him throb and cum inside me over and over again. 

Once the world came back into focus and I saw his sweaty and pink tinged face with a smile plastered on it, I knew it wasn't a dream...that just really happened. I was so content, it felt like my body was floating and fuzzy. I could feel his arms still wrapped around me and him nuzzling his nose against mine playfully. I couldn't hold back the giggle it brought of out me. Such a peaceful and calming moment as our heartbeats and breath were the only things heard.

After a few moments, his hand slowly caressed the hair out of my face as he leaned down and kissed me softly. I could feel the passion and love that he had built up for so many years finally come out and it tasted sweet. He pulled back and smiled and I internally gushed. I reached up to stroke the hair out of his face as well, cupping his cheek in a tender gesture that he nuzzled into.

I searched his face and I could tell there was something he desperately was trying to say but couldn't gather the words. I was in a similar situation. Finally it came out as blurt. "Y/N...will you be my girlfriend?" His face pulled back slightly, he shocked himself on how it came out. I grinned happily and softly said, "Yes, Mark." He grinned wildly as he softly kissed me once more. Pulling away this time he started, "There is so much I wanna say but..."My finger came up to his lips. "A discussion for another time Marky...just...just enjoy the moment for now ok?"

Happily sighing, he laid his head on my chest and we just existed in the moment for a little while longer, appreciating it for what it was. Eventually we knew someone would get suspicious so we decided to climb down. Walking down to my house, hand in hand and with smiles plastered on our faces he spoke softly. "I don't care how we make this work but I'm not letting go...it took too long to get you and I don't wanna be without you again." He took a moment and added, "Weekends at State, Holidays here, Skype dates...whatever it takes, I will be here."

Hearing that made me tear up slightly, knowing my dreams were finally coming true. "You and I will make it work no matter what honey...we will do what it takes...because you are worth it....you always have been." I shyly said, realizing my heart was speaking everything it ever felt, even all those years ago. Our hands entangled more as we kept walking to a new path uncertain but it was ours to roam.

He stopped momentarily and looked at both houses and then back at the tree and laughed softly. Seeing my slightly confused and intrigued face he pointed to the tree and said, "I guess we always meet in the middle." Knowing that was a song we used to listen to as kids, I was amazed that he remembered it but now, looking back at everything, it had new meaning and it would continue adding more meanings and memories to the story of us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Wattpad account Pinktardis11.


End file.
